What we find
by Chaos2Darkness
Summary: Heero is a vampire and looking for his perfect mate, and time is running out will he find it? 1X2,3X4,5XOC YAOI! dont like dont read
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: don't own Gundam Wing

This is my 1st story im trying make please be kind and let me know what you think and good and even bad for i know i need improving . i hope you enjoy!

In the late afternoon a man, late teens or early twenties, stands tall and strong at the windowsill looking at the world below with unblinking tired eyes. His silence is broken twenty minutes later by the sound of the grandfather clock ringing three times, letting him know that its time to go. With a heavy sigh the man runs his right hand through his short messy locks of chocolate brown hair. Taking one last look outside, the man turns around and picks up his old black duffel bag. He quits the room and descends two flights of stairs, each step as decrepit as the last. Once at the main door to the outside, the man sighs one last time and braces himself for the harsh sun and the heavy flow of people moving to and fro. With a turn of the knob, the man puts on his dark sunglasses to protect his cobalt blue eyes and makes his way to where his taxi is waiting to take him the the airport.Once he reaches the taxi the man pauses and turns to see a tall brunet man, with his bangs shielding one of his emerald green eyes, approaching him.

"Heero..."

"Trowa."

"..."

Trowa mentally sighs as he just stoped Heero from leaving in the cab. Trowa sighs out loud, he did NOT want to be the one to deliver the bad news to his brother. But seeing as he's the only one that won't be killed by Heero, he is the man for the job . "The council says that you have one year left before you have to return home." Cobalt eyes narrow. "I have ten years left.", hisses Heero, completely irritated to hear that the council is taking away his time in finding a perfect mate. Trowa merely stated, "I had to push to let you have a year. The council says 'one year only, no more', their word is law and you know it.". At that Heero quickly turned to get into the cab.

"Heero!"

"I'm going to miss my plane."

Heero gets in without so much as a glance and leaves Trowa standing on the side of the road.

"Good luck, brother." Trowa whispers to himself as he watches Heero being driven away.

Walking from the road into an alleyway devoid of people, "Heero, may you find happiness in America." With that Trowa disappears, leaving nothing behind but his whispered words in an anonymous English alleyway.

"DUO! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE. NOW!!!!!!!" The chinese man screams at the top of his lungs. Standing in the doorway of a hotel room, was a pissed off, neon-green haired chinese man. He was seething in anger and trying to figure out how his old friend was able to sneak into his room and change his shampoo to a hair dye that he was hoping wasn't glow in the dark. Laughter from down the hall catches his attention, and his dark eyes flare in rage as he looks at his long haired friend rolling on the floor with laughter.

"KISAMA!!!", yelled Wufei as he charges at his friend. Hearing the rapid footsteps, Duo opens his eyes to see his green-haired friend speeding towards him. With a yelp, Duo take off in the opposite direction into the stairwell, hopping over railing after railing, to the levels below. Reaching the bottom and looking up, Duo sees nothing, and after taking a minute to listen, he hears nothing. With a grin plastered on his face, and one last laugh at the memory of Wufei's new hair, Duo takes a few minutes to get himself under control. He opens the door only to find an extremely pissed off Wufei.

"Well, shit"

Please R&R Thank you


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Gundam Wing, but the story is mine XD

i hope you like

To say livid when describing Heero's current mood would be one of the biggest understatements that one could make right now. The flight was delayed, and the time to get from England to America took far to long for, but sadly it is the fastest way for a human to travel, so he has to play along. Making his way through the flood of people in the airport to the taxi area outside, his only thought is about getting to the hotel as planned. Walking outside, to Heero's greatest horror, there is an unmoving long line and NO cabs.

"People are going to die now..." Heero was growling as he makes his way past angry people in line to a frantic young lady in the airport uniform talking into the phone. Heero's sharp hearing tells him that the people on the phone is indeed the cab company and apparently they are having problems and have very few cars running. Stopping just a foot in front of the frazzled girl and folds his arms over his chest. Glaring was the best he could do instead of killing her, and half the people in the airport.

"Uh, um...yes? May I help you, sir?" Asks the girl as she notices him. Taking in the glare thrown her way; the sunglasses did nothing to dampen the full force, she pales visibly and is attempting to hold tears of fear from falling, and failing horribly.

"How fucking long?" Hisses Heero, taking off his sunglasses to stare at the pathetic being before him.

Sobbing with fright, her panicked mind tries to remember when the first cab will be arriving. "Forty-five minutes to one and a half hours!!!" Cries the girl, falling to the floor, unable to stand throughout the unmanageable fear this man brings to her. After what feels like years, she could think without pain and fear and, daring a look up, the man has his back to her as he walks past the line of terrified witnesses to leave the airport and into the city.

Sunglasses safely back in place Heero makes his way to the closest hotel in the area. Five days of burning hunger and surrounded by nothing but prey, forty years of searching for the right one in the sun all around the world...only to have one more year to find his mate in all of America. A bitter laugh escaped his mouth. /Damned council./ He doesn't have time to wait for cabs, peaceful rest, and satisfying his hunger. Coming to a stop in front of the first hotel he notices that its of good quality and not overly priced, won't do to bring notice to himself. Making his way inside he approaches counter, he quickly secures a room on a second floor. Upon finding and entering his room he sat in the middle of the floor and went through his duffel bag. Pulling out a map of America he went about changing and making plans to cover the most ground with the remainder of his time.

After hours of planing he comes up with the best routes and the most effective time frame for each area. Stretching, he notes it was five in the evening and quickly after making his night plans, he lays down for a short rest until nightfall. Then the hunt will continue.

"Damn you, Wufei..." mumbles Duo as he shifts his back and shoulders as much as he can with out moving. "Did you say something, Duo?", Wufei inquires as he walks in the room, smirking at Duo's predicament. The glare thrown his way makes his smirk grow into a full laughing grin.

"Well, you know you can always try to get up"

"And lose all my hair!!! Do you have any fucking idea how long it took me to grow it down past my knees? Jackass!!!!!" Duo shouts, fisting his hands unthinkingly in anger. The sounds of cutting instantly freezes Duo, and he pales. Carefully moving his fingers and making sure he is NOT moving his wrists, he feels along the braid binding him. His eyes widen as he feels a blade half way through his braid. Trying to keep calm so he doesn't lose any more hair, Duo tries to think of a plan.

After a hour since the last outburst, Wufei walks over to where Duo is tied with his own hair to a chair in the center of the room. Checking the zip cord keeping Duo's ankles fastened to the legs of the straight-backed chair, he also checks on the braid binding the wrists behind his back. A blade is halfway though the braid at the base of his wrists. Finding the rest of the braid uncut, he makes his way back to his bed to work on his laptop.

"You know, YOU are by FAR the biggest ASS that I know!" Duo huffed

"You are the one that changed my shampoo with a 'glow in the dark' green". Wufei's calm reply was said without stopping his work.

Glaring at Wufei, Duo screams, "I DYED YOUR HAIR!! I DIDN'T CUT IT!!!". Momentarily forgetting to keep his wrists still, he hears a slicing sound. Anger quickly forgotten and replaced with surprise, he looks at his now unbound hands and sees a good eighteen inches of HIS braid laying on the floor.

Looking up from his work to see a stunned and dumbfounded Duo, Wufei quickly realizes what happened, and with a smirk, "Justice is finally served for all the pranks you've pulled."

Looking up at Wufei's comment, eyes seething in rage, he grabs the his braid at the nape of his neck and moves it quickly away from the blade. Grabbing the blade in the now hair free area, quicker than the human eye can hardly follow, and as gracefully as only a cat can be, he takes the blade to free himself from the chair, and lunges at Wufei.

Predicting the movement, Wufei quickly sidesteps the lunge. He knows that Duo has the upper hand with his street fighting skills, and that Duo is able to kill easily with stealth and speed. Pausing, then with a quick decision, he strips and quickly changes form, Wufei looks up from where he is crouching on four paws. He pounces on the other man. Dodging the attack, Duo counters with a 'roundhouse' kick. Grinning as Duo's kick meets air, and showing lots of fang, Wufei turns to gloat at Duo only to be surprised by the click and flash of a camera. /When...how?/ Thoughts run through Wufei's mind as he watches Duo calmly picks up his black bag and walks to the door. Pausing, Duo turns, faces the baffled Wufei, and lets loose a manic grin. "Well, my dear friend Wuffles, my hair will always grow back." Waving the chopped off part of his braid in his right hand, Duo quits the room, mumbling something about 'going online.'

In a mild panic, and with another quick change, Wufei runs on his two legs to the bed. Typing fast, he logs into his e-mail account and finds a single new message. Clicking on the message entitled, "With love, from Duo", Wufei's face pales slightly as he looks at the screen. There is a picture of a panther, twice the normal size. It has neon-green fur at the base of the ears, and a large thick band of green covering its back. His face goes even more colorless as he looks at the message at the bottom of the picture.

"You took my hair, now let's see what I can do about your dignity...and to think, all you had to do was redye your hair. With love and revenge, Shinigami."

Please let me know what you think and thanks for reading!! please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own don't sue

sorry this chapter took so long me i was very busy. i hope you enjoy!!

Heero slowly opens his eyes and sits up. Blinking the sleep out of his tired eyes he slides out of bed and moves to the window. Peering at the scarce amount of people on the sidewalks, the only thing that he has on his mind is his six nights of hunger. Walking over to his bag he pulls out his nightly attire; jeans and tank top, finishing with combat boots, all black. Tonight he has to feed or he'll lose his control and will be unable to interact with humans without feeding.

Moving through the lobby of the hotel he feels life all over the building. It takes all his self control to resist drinking his fill. The pulsing of their hearts that gives them life, each heart beat; he can hear it, he can taste it... blood and anticipation was driving him closer to madness. /So close/ Moving quickly to the exit, he breaths deeply and slowly to calm himself down. Walking in the dark to the nearest alleyway, as far from prying eyes as is possible, he makes an easy jump up to the roof of the four story building. Heero surveys the streets and parks below looking for the best snack that New York has to offer.

Glaring and growling at the very poor selection of prey, he notices two men approaching him. Looking down from the roof as they approach his alleyway, staring at him, hands raised in surrender, and avoiding eye contact, its painfully obvious what they are.

Hunters...

Watching as they walked into the alleyway below him, he casually steps off the roof right in front of them to see what the they wanted. The tallest, with empty eyes and short red hair, styled messily with a lock of long hair behind his left ear trailing a little past his shoulder, introduced himself as Frey. Rayn, introduced by Frey, was the short one, with long straight black hair pulled into a ponytail that went to mid-back , had a long scar circling around his neck, deep enough to make a mute but not enough to kill.

/How entertaining. A 'Puppet Master.'/

Heero thought, glaring in annoyance for having his hunting interrupted.

"I think you're the only one that I've meet that can kill with a glare" laughed Frey.

"What do you want?", growled Heero.

With a flamboyant wave of the hand and a deep bow, Frey holds out a note. Plucking it from the offer hand, Heero's glare went to an amused smirk as he looked at the letter. /So it seems the 'White King' wants to have dinner/. Holding the invitation aloft, it becomes engulfed in blue flames. "I have a meal to attend to". Smiling, he disappears, leaving the puppet and its master behind to continue their patrol.

Appearing in front of a costly spa, closed for the night, Heero walks up to the door. It opens immediately by a smiling vampire. Appearing in his mid-teens, he acts the age he appears, bouncing in his skin with barely contained energy. With a large smile showing long fangs, the blond turns and leads the way through the spa to a secret door leading to a maze of halls. Once safely inside the lair of the 'White King', the boy begins to speak, releasing his bundled energy, much to Heero's great annoyance.

"Lord Heero!! Hi my name is Reenef but everyone calls me Renny its just what people call me I like it much better its more friendly and personable and, oh! My Sire says you'll be very very cranky, something about stupid people with all that they do... and something about flight and time.. but what would you, a great and powerful vamp like yourself be worried about time I mean I have no idea how old you are but you have got to be pretty old to have the respect that Sire has for you! Oh and I am only eighty-five..." Rennef's rambling was cut short due to the hand wrapped around his throat, preventing air to get to his lungs to make sound.

"I like silence...is that clear?"

A quick nod was his answer

"Good. I know my way around. Now leave"

"ButIwastoldtoshowyouaround..." .The hand around his throat tightens once again.

"Than show me. And not a word, or you'll lose your head"

After another nod, Heero let go and they continue.

After fifteen minutes of walking in silence, Heero's impatience and hunger got the best of him. Disappearing, moving quickly, he navigates though the maze with Reenef close on his heels. Coming to a stop in front of giant white doors, Reenef steps in front to open the door. Pausing with a huge smile, he speaks energetically. "You're so fast, I could hardly keep up!"

With a grunt and a mumbled "I was slow" Heero walks past and opens the door himself. Walking into the room, he finds the 'White King' sitting on her throne, talking to the children of the house. Nodding in polite greeting, he walks to the long table set up for comfort, he stops in front of his chair. He looks up as the 'White King' appears in the seat next to his.

"Hello Heero. Glad you could make it"

"Thank you for having me. Sally, the selection of prey around here is sickening."

"And I know how picky you are, 'no illness of any kind, must be pure of heart and mind', and than out of that you're still picky", smiling she rests her chin on her hands.

"Can we talk later after the feeding? I'm starved"

Taking in his glowing blue eyes with the red shimmer and long fangs, Sally sighs. "How long?"

"Five days and six nights", Heero growls at her.

Sighing again, Sally waves her hand. Servants enter, each with a large bowl filled almost overflowing with rich blood. A young girl gently sets one of the large bowls in front of Heero, who's eye twitches in annoyance. "It's cold and dead", he comments benignly as he picks up his spoon. After the first few sips, he digs in like a starving man in the desert, all while trying to remain civilized

"I heard that you were coming here from Trowa. He seems concerned that you would go as far as you could with your sanity in check until you find your mate, it appears he is right"

Pausing, he watches as his bowl is refilled. "I have no time for hunting every night for food, and the only reason why I am here right now is because you know what I like." Bowl filled he continues to eat with a much more controlled pace.

"Well Heero, I did serve you while I was in the council. I believe that was for about...eight hundred and fifty-six years?...hmm...yes I do believe it was for that long."

"And you left me to the greedy lords that all talk behind my back, wanting my seat, but too terrified to do anything. They know it will be a war ending with their deaths".

"Why not get rid of them, and make a new council?"

"I have my own, in private, my closest friends are the only ones that I trust. Besides, if I tell the council to piss off suddenly, I'll have to constantly watch my back. While I can take on the council, I can't take on over half of the vampire population all on my own. I refuse to let the 'Howlers' go free unless my mate is in danger, which I am still lost as to where to look. So I need your sight as a 'Seerer' to help point me in the right direction." Pushing his empty bowl to the side, sighing in pleasant fullness. "We should go to the library to finish our discussion. Unless you won't help me and in that case this is good bye"

"You know the rules with seeing, so its just enough work on your part..."

"I am well aware of all your riddles"

"Good. Now I already looked into this, so let me give you your clues. Ready?

A quick nod

"Your mate is laughing two, male and you will find 'em in a state of great water."

/Two mates?/ "Sally, I have a question"

"They all do", sighed Sally

"Are they in America and are you sure it's two?"

"That's two questions, and you are close but you have to find 'em. I can't tell you if it's one or two. We all have soul mates, some have multiple, so that when they reincarnate they have a mate while the other or others wait to come back, hence why so many vampire lords have so many"

"Thank you for the common information on mates. Are they as far as Arizona?"

"Can not tell"

"Thank you for your help." Heero says, bowing deeply in thanks and respect before he disappears, leaving Sally smiling faintly, hoping he finds his mate quickly. /Heero, you will not last much longer with what's left of the heart you still have./ With that, she goes in search for her mate Noin, who loves to play in the mazes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Glancing at his reflection in the mirror, he gives a small nod of satisfaction. Blood red, skin-tight, sleeveless turtleneck, and low riding black pants, with black combat boots shined to a high polish. He turns to inspect his hair, frowning in displeasure at the braid barely touching the bottom of his butt when it should be continuing to mid-calf. Sighing, Duo reaches back to pet his hair, while looking back at his laptop screen. His friend in feline form is still posted on a 'Hunters' website in a 'lost, please find' section. He bursts into a fit of laughter.

Gathering himself, after five or so minutes of enjoying the amusement that Wufei's picture brings, he picks up his wallet and keycard and quits the room. Walking a few doors down the hall, he gives a quick loud knock on the door. Hearing running on the other side, Duo steps back into a more danger-free area.

Throwing open the door, Wufei glares. "What did you do, Duo? Who did you give the picture to?" he hisses.

" I didn't 'give it' to anyone. I simply put it some place... safe". Duo says, looking hurt, before continuing. "I was going to go out for a little bit, and if you say please, I'll get you some hair dye since I doubt you'll wanna go hunting looking like that." grinning at Wufei's hair, he holds out his hand.

"What," snaps Wufei raising an eyebrow at the outstretched hand.

"Money."

"WHAT!?!?!?"

Holding his hands over his ears, Duo cries out, "Ow! We're in a hall. Keep it down. And by the way, I am not paying for your hair dye when you cut my hair"

"If you didn't move your hair wouldn't be cut, now would it?" Wufei crosses his arms over his chest, looking very smug.

"And you didn't check what was in the bottle"

"And now, thanks to you, I have to check everything before using it."

"That's not so bad. It'll keep you on 'edge', you know, live a little!!"

Rubbing his temples in silent defeat knowing it's useless to continue, Wufei walked back into his room for his money.

Still in his 'safe zone' Duo calls out, "I still think you could go to the store on your own!"

Returning and tossing his money to Duo, he makes his reply. " I am not degrading myself to that humiliation in public. It's bad enough that you've seen it. And what's worse, you have a picture of it! You're age and boredom are something to be fearful of by someone as honorable as me"

"Riiiiigght... you keep thinking that! And I am not that old, only five hundred twenty-three, no more than two hundred years older than you!"

"And the average 'Were' can only stand living as long as mortals do so that they don't have to run and hide every ten years if they decide not to age like we're doing"

At the sight of sudden emptiness in Duo's eyes, Wufei mentally hits himself. "Look, Duo, I'm sorry. I know you'll find it some day, we're both looking for our happiness. Merian said she'd be back, and when she does come back I'll be here waiting with open arms. So, until we find you a love for life, and my love comes back to me, I am stuck with the greatest annoyance and greatest best friend one can have" Wufei steps forward and gives Duo a comforting hug.

Receiving the hug, Duo smiled and returns the embrace.

Walking back into the room, Wufei calls over his shoulders, "Make sure its black no other color". With that, he closes the door behind him. The painful memories of his missing love drains him of energy, and he falls onto his bed and into a fitful sleep.

Walking past the doors of the hotel entrance, Duo starts for the nearest Target to get hair dye and maybe a sweet fruit drink. Using the shadows to hide in, he is able to run as fast as he wishes without drawing attention to himself.

Fifteen minutes later, Duo walks into a Target super store humming a tone, and pausing to glance at the new store arrangement as he moves towards the hair dye. Picking up two boxes of midnight-black, he walks over to the beverages. Snagging a six-pack of 'Mike's Cranberry' and a gallon of 'Fruit Punch', he walks to the front of the store and waits in the single open line. When the lady in front of him finally finishes and leaves, he steps forward with a large friendly smile on his face. The cashier asks for I.D, as she scans the items, and he pulls out his state I.D for her inspection. "How old are you, Mr. Maxwell?"

"Twenty-two"

Handing his I.D back, she gives him a once over again. "You look a little around eighteen", she states frowning, then smiles as she tells him how she's gotten really bad at telling ages with all the makeup kids and adults use.

Paying for his things, he smiles and takes bags With a polite 'goodbye', he walks away.

On the sidewalk he pulls out the 'kit-kat' he pocketed while waiting in line and starts to snack. Deciding to fore go running, he remembers all the friends he has had; how they had all left him, finding mates, dying from age and illness. /Just two more, and soon they will leave me too/ .Sighing sadly, Duo slows his stride. "I just had to make that promise. 'Duo, son, promise me you'll live until you find a life mate that makes you happy, and then age and die with them'. But then again, Momma, I guess it's not easy staying young just to please an aging old man that you love, just to die alone from a broken heart in the end."

He stops to whisper at the stars. "Momma, it's so painful living alone. I have no happiness waiting for me." With his whispered words to the heavens, he continues his walk to the hotel where one of his last two living friends is waiting for his return.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

i hope everyone likes so far! thanks for reading and for all the reviews the next chapter will be up soon!

please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the alerts and reviews!! You are all awesome!!!!!!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Sitting in the center of his room looking at different maps of America, Heero picks up a map that shows all the bodies of water in the country. Taking a red pen, he circles all the states that have the most water, torn about which one to go to first, all states that are on an ocean or all the ones on the 'Great Lakes'. Taking Sally's hint of his mate being in a state by great water, he makes plans to travel to all the states that touch the 'Great Lakes.' Picking up his maps, he packs them away. After changing into straight legged black pants and a black muscle shirt, he grabs his duffel bag and checks out of the hotel.

Making his way to the train station, he glances around making sure nothing is amiss.

Putting his sunglasses on, he looks at the rising sun. Feeling the natural call of sleep that comes with the light of day, he lets out a long sigh. /Something is wrong/.

Arriving at the 'New York/Penn Station', Heero secures a ticket that will take him to Pittsburgh, on the train he will be able to throw his senses out looking for any sign of his mate. Taking his seat on the train, he watches as the passengers board and take their seats.

Twenty minutes later, the last whistle is sounded, and they begin to move. Smirking in satisfaction, Heero realizes that all the passengers are human but him and one other. The other inhuman passenger is a young girl with short red hair, a 'Necromancer'. /No threat/. Then there is the train guard which is a hunter /Must be Wind's, as he rules the area starting outside of New York/. Sitting back, he relaxes. Unless an attack was to come from outside the train, there was little to no chance of threats, the hunters' job was to keep the peace among the different races and to keep humans out of the stupid fights other races get into, so he was free to sit and search with no interruptions.

Closing his eyes Heero throws out his senses, searching for any sign of his mate...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Mmmm...'sludge green.' Now you're just plain sexy, Wuffles." Duo said with a grin that threatened to split his face in half.

Wufei just continued to glare at his oddly colored hair in the mirror, hoping beyond hope that this was nothing more than a really bad dream.

"HEY! I bet you're really glad that you always have your sword! Now you can use it to beat the ladies off ya!", Duo howled with laughter, rolling on the floor.

With his right hand twitching, itching for his sword to use on a certain laughing friend, Wufei started chanting, "I am not going to kill him", over and over again, hoping to calm the raising anger he feels.

After rolling literally on the floor with laughter till his stomach and sides hurt, Duo was left panting for air while trying to calm himself down.

"Hey Wufei..."

"KISAMA"

"...ya know..."

"YOU HAVE NO HONOR"

"...Wufei I have..."

"You have done enough!!!!"

Amusement gone, Duo looks up at Wufei from his spot on the floor with all trace of humor gone from his face. Duo glared. Standing up he walks over to where he left his bags from the store down on the bed. Duo picks up the second box of hair dye Wufei didn't bother looking for, only to launch it at Wufei hissing. "I'm a joker, not an ass!"

Curious as to the sudden change from laughter to anger Wufei turns to see a box flying at his face. Catching it out of reflexes he looks dumbfounded at his hand, realizing that it's another box of hair dye. Realizing Duo got him another box when he didn't have to he, and beginning to feel guilty for not letting Duo finish, "...sorry Duo, my anger got..."

"I know how anal you are. I may be a joker, but give me some credit" Duo interrupted holding his hands up in defense.

"Why didn't you tell me about this instead of laughing in the first place", glared Wufei crossing arm over his chest.

"Cause it was very amusing", smiling, Duo beats a hasty retreat, leaving Wufei alone to dye his hair again. Walking into his room he lays down on his bed for a rest before hunting.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Waking up after a two hour nap, Duo dresses in a skin tight purple sleeveless turtle-neck, black straight legged leather pants, and his black combat boots. Picking up three of his favorite blades, each about eight inches long and double bladed, he hides one in each boot and last at the base of his neck in the collar of his shirt, using his hair to hide any trace of its presence from sight. Satisfied, Duo picks up his trench coat and bag. Walking out of his room he heads over to Wufei's. Arriving and using a hackers key card, he opens the door. Walking in, he makes himself comfortable on the bed as he waits for his friend. Listening, Duo concludes that Wufei is just starting his shower. "I'm bored...".

Walking out of the bathroom, toweling his hair dry, Wufei sees Duo on the bed working on HIS laptop and frowning.

"What do you think you are doing?", Hisses Wufei, annoyed that Duo came in without his permission, as well as working on his laptop.

"They took the post that I made on a web site off, they're telling people that its nothing more than a prank, and are giving everyone my user name to watch out for. And besides, I got bored. And you always say I take forever..." Duo replied, his frown deepening as he stares at the screen.

"What did you do, and do I want to know the answer?". With his brow knitting in confusion, Wufei walks to the dresser to pull out clothes for the day. Deciding on light blue jeans and a dark blue tank top, topped off with a white long-sleeved dress shirt which he left unbuttoned, he finishes by pulling his hair in a tight pony tail. He turns just in time to see Duo turning off the laptop. "Well?", inquires Wufei, raising an eye brow.

"Eh, if you wanna find out, then you can do so later after we eat, and on your own time... Glad to see your hair is back to black." sniffing the air Duo frowned. "You now smell like a dirty science lab. You'll have to stay down wind or you'll scare all the animals", Duo added as he stood up and stretched.

"I had to take three showers to smell this clean, the smell before from the dye burned my nose."

Picking up their bags and throwing them over their shoulders, Duo with a well worn black backpack and Wufei a small blue duffel bag where his sword was hidden, together they exit from the room and walk in comfortable silence to the elevator. Pushing the button to the lobby, Duo and Wufei begin to discuss their plans on where they should go hunting and how to get there. Reaching the lobby the two walk out, leaving the hotel for the day.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Reaching his stop, Heero sighs in disappointment. Not a single sign of a mate for him in all of Pennsylvania. Walking off the train tired, he is greeted by a hunter. Smiling, the young witch introduces herself politely ,"Hello, Lord Heero, my name is Hilde. I am one of the hunters of this area. Lady Sally sent word to us that you will be coming here, so I'd like to see if there is anything that I can do for you"

"A meeting with Wind", Heero stated.

"Of course! But it is still to early in the day, he will meet with you when he awakens at dusk". Hilde smiles, giving a deep bow. "Would you like anything else?", straightening, she pushes her short blue-black hair out of her face, the smile never leaving.

With a snort, Heero turns and walks away, leaving the ever-smiling witch behind him.

Walking a far distance away and into a public library, Heero picks up a random book that he hasn't seen. Heading to the back of the building, he sits down at a desk with his head in his hand. Heero takes time to do a more thorough search of the town and state with his senses till night comes and the library closes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"See what I mean! This place is full of deer! I'm so tired of store meat!", Duo cries as he gestures towards the woods before them.

"We just HAD to walk, it only took six...seven hours. The sun is going to be setting soon and I am starved!"

"But think of the blending we'll be able to do!!"

"It's not too hard to bend in, you should know, thief!"

"Ouch! Your words wound me, Wu!", Exclaims Duo, holding his hands over his heart.

"You just don't like hunting in the bright of day", grumbles Wufei.

"Hey, bright light always hinders blending in, and now all the animals are going to bed, more fun for finding", Duo sang.

The largest forest in the area was located just outside one of the largest cities, they walk a few feet into the woods, far enough to avoid being spotted by anyone that might happen come upon them.

Wufei and Duo put their bags down and started to strip. Crouching they quickly changed forms revealing one large black panther and one large, black, two-tailed fox. Looking at each other in silent agreement, the two friends took off to find a nice deer for their monthly treat of a real hunt and fresh food.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Standing up and stretching, Heero walks out of the library and heads to the best club, still in his black attire. Walking up to the front door he brushes past all the people waiting to get in. "Hey! Little BRAT, get to the back of the line!", Yelled the bouncer, stepping in his way, putting a hand on his shoulder threateningly

Glaring at the gall of the young vampire, Heero put a hand on the wrist that was on his shoulder and slowly began squeezing. He casts a spell among the people close enough to see them, so that their minds won't process what is happening, making him and the bouncer invisible and soundless. "You DARE to CALL me a BRAT?!?!". Heero snarls at the man, showing fangs and a red sheen shimmering over his glowing blue eyes. Upon the breaking of bones under his hand, a smile of satisfaction breaks over Heero's face.

"I am so sorry. Please, please, I beg you, I didn't mean you any harm...", pleads the struggling vampire.

"You should know, and RESPECT, those of higher status", growls Heero. Setting his free hand on the other vampires' shoulder in a death grip, he pulls the wrist. Too bad, his arm separates from his body like an over- cooked chicken. Smiling, he watches the blood spray from the shoulder of the other ignoring, the blood that splatters on him. With the dismembered arm still in his hand, Heero punches his arm through the screaming vampires chest and heart, watching with glee as the annoying little nothing turns to ash.

"Why is it every time you pay me a visit, I always lose a few servants and children?", came a voice filled with humor at the doorway of the club.

Turning, Heero smirked at the tall man with long silver hair. "It's because you never teach them respect, Zechs"

"Now who will watch the door?" Taking a step in and turning to the side, Zechs gave a very deep bow. "My deepest apologizes, my king, for the rudeness that you have suffered in my house..."

Walking past Zechs, Heero leads them into a room set aside for privacy. Protected by glyphs which makes the room invisible and sound proof, he sits down in a chair made for comfort at a small round table. Setting his chin on his hands and with a glare, Heero leans forward and begins."What are the secrets the council is hiding from me?".

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Running along side by side through the trees and brush, Wufei is amazed. He is always surprised by how graceful Duo is. Being a fox, they are always known for being cunning and sly, and graceful is not the first thing you think of when picturing foxes. Watching Duo move makes a cat seem clumsy. Keeping his thoughts on the hunt, they ran for a few more minutes until they came across fresh tracks. Pausing to check on the freshness of the tracks, the two discuss the plan of attack and slowly crept forward.

Bubbling with adrenaline, Duo knows he can't go out yet. Glancing across the clearing to see Wufei's eyes gleaming in the brush staring fixedly at a doe grazing in the clearing. Moving closer into position, a sudden gust of wind startles the deer, bringing with it the strong smell of chemicals from Wufei, and causing the deer to run off. Like a shot, Duo let out a barking laugh and charges with Wufei after her. Reaching the deer first, Duo makes a leap for her back. Sinking his front claws into the flesh where the neck meets the shoulders, and back claws secure in her hind end, he reaches forward and sinks his teeth right below the cheek.

Having a difficult time breathing, the doe falls, gasping for air. Finally reaching the deer, Wufei latches his stronger jaws onto the wind pipe and effectively cuts off all air for the struggling doe. After a few minutes all is silent, and letting go, Duo grins, showing all of his sharp teeth while laughing with excitement. "I reached and had her down first, Wuffles, I get first dibs!" yaps Duo.

"Like hell! I gave the finishing bite!" roars Wufei.

"Riiight, only because I don't have your jaws. Fine. I'm starving so lets split fair and even, agreed?"

Surprised by the lack of fighting from Duo, and starved, Wufei agreed right away. Splitting the deer up, the two ate quickly and in peace.

After eating and burying the bones and hide, the two cleaned themselves in private, agreeing to meet at the place where they left their packs at. Arriving first, Wufei changes into his human form and dresses. He leaning against a tree he waits for Duo. Growling, Wufei is getting impatient, as its been over ten minutes /What is taking him so fucking long?!/

Pacing back and froth, Wufei is getting angrier by the second. A soft ghost-like touch on his shoulder scares the shit clean out of him. Jumping, Wufei turns to face the culprit. "DUO!" he hisses. "What are you doing? Where were you?". Taking in his friends clothed, grinning human form, Wufei was nervous. Only, and ONLY, Duo can sneak up on him and take things right from under his nose, truly Duo is a sly fox, it just scares the shit out of him when Duo proves it. Glaring at Duo, "You just love to waste time, don't you, Duo?"

"Come one, Wu, what is it you are always late for? Relax, we're not late for anything", Duo whines.

"I don't like waiting, and you always take forever"

"Ya know...one would think that after a couple hundred years or so of traveling with me, you would've gotten those bugs out of your ass", Duo says, calmly throwing an arm around his friends' shoulder as they walk out of the woods and into the city.

Reaching the heart of the city, where it was dark and deathly quiet, both were on high alert; hands at sides, ready to draw weapons at any second. Glancing at Duo, Wufei finds his friends' eyes are locked forward and his face set in the grim concentration he knows so well; he was trying to find a scent...something to tell him what was following them besides a feeling. Soon their stalkers would be upon them from an alleyway that was just ahead. Bracing themselves for an attack, they reach the alleyway...

Looking around at the greeting party Duo and Wufei knew they were in trouble. Seven vampires, two females and five males, and judging from the strength of their aura they were not babies. They were at least three to four hundred years. "Great, just fucking great! Way to ruin a perfectly good day, blood breaths", growls Duo/We're so screwed, just me and Wu against vamps...we are dead/ .Glancing at Wufei, Duo saw he would fight.

"Come now, we just want your deaths", sneered one.

"Like hell! Let's see you try!" With Duo's challenge, the fight begins.

The sound of ripping cloth and skin hitting skin echoes throughout the streets. Wufei charges at the vampires with sword in hand only to meet air. They were far too fast, him and Duo are far out numbered, should the vampires have been a hundred years younger than them, and had a one on one each battle, then they would be able to stand a chance with odds in their favor, but not now. Suddenly, without blinking once, Wufei finds himself on the ground and with a searing pain throughout his limbs. Looking up, unable to move, he sees his blood smearing along a wall were he had been thrown. Mind going blank and body numb, he tries thinking of something helpful for Duo but fails as he slips into the darkness of unconsciousness.

Looking at Wufei's limp body from where he landed, Duo struggles as he is being pinned by another vampire to the wall by his throat, hoping that his friend is alive. Gasping for air, Duo tries to get to his boots, where his blade of silver will be affective on their attackers. With darkness closing in on his vision from lack of air, a sudden scream tore though the air and Duo is dropped. Gasping for air and using nothing more than reflexes, he unsheathes his blades. He lunges forward, cutting the head off of the vampire, which turned to dust.

Ignoring the freshly decapitated body thrashing violently while burning into dust, Duo glance around and notices two newcomers. One of the newcomers was huge, about 6'8", and all muscle with very dark hair covering his face and body, appearing to be of Arabic descent. Duo watches in morbid fascination as the man grabs a vampire by the head, his massive hand covering the entire face, he smashes it into the concrete. With blood splattering, the vampire turns to dust.

A short distance away was another fighter. The younger man is short, with close-cropped blond hair and light blue eyes. In both his hands were scimitars, but despite the swords, the blond practically screams 'innocent'. The blond warrior smiles and nod to Duo in greeting, and then the two new men continue to battle.

Sliding into a corner, Duo takes a blade from his boot. Removing his boots and standing he cuts a hole in his pants right were his tail bone is located. With his coat long removed since the start of the fight, Duo calms himself down for a quick change.

Wufei awakens to the sounds of a fierce battle. Momentarily confused, he takes a moment to recall what had happened. Struggling to stand, memories come flooding back and he begins to look for Duo. He finds Duo in his most comfortable form, with large fox ears sprouting on top of his head for better hearing, hands with sharp claws, and with feet nothing more than large back paws where he stands on his toes. The last obvious change is two long bushy tails. Knowing Duo is now almost even with a five- hundred year old vampire, Wufei struggles harder, trying to be of some use with his broken back. A gentle hand on his shoulder stops his struggling. Looking up in the pale blue eyes of a blond man, a peaceful sleep over comes him.

With the two newcomers help and Duo's change, they now had the upper hand. Lunging forward at speeds a human could not even hope to see, let alone follow, they attack.. A half hour later found the alleyway empty save for four men, covered from head to toe in dust. Duo sits on the ground next to Wufei and begins checking him over. Finding that all of his wounds are healing at a far faster rate than even 'Were's' naturally fast healing rate, Duo smiles and finally speaks to the newcomers. Looking at the younger one and smiling, he says, "So, Quatre, I thought you left for places unknown. Something about a major training lesson to help teach puppet masters how to get in touch with more magic, or some such thing."

"You don't want me back?", the blond asks, feigning hurt in a soft voice.

"Naw, you know me and Wu love ya. By the way, your timing is beyond awesome, Quatre. I thought we were dead there"

"It's been far to long since I last saw you guys. Glad to be back and to have helped"

"So, who is this?" Duo looks at the large man standing motionless next to Quatre. Duo raised an eyebrow in question.

"Oh yes! Sorry about that. This is Rashid, he's my new puppet!"

"I see you got tired of always being underestimated. You're too cute for your own good, Quatre. So... because of that, you have a muscle-bound puppet that you made..?"

"Yep!" Smiling all to brightly, Quatre ran a gentle hand over a mark on the side of the puppets neck causing the man to disappear, the only thing left of the puppet was a thin slip of paper with strange writing on it in Quatre's hand.

Hearing footsteps, Duo looks at the entrance of the alleyway, seeing this Quatre looks as well, because Duo's hearing was way better than his. Outlined at the entrance was a woman in plain back shirt and pants. She has a stern face with glowing orange eyes and flaming hair, she approaches the three men pulling out a standard hunters I.D. "My name is Ember, a fire elemental. I need to see everyones license and registration"

Smiling, Quatre hands the hunter a small thin lens the size of a quarter, Holding it up to her eye she glances at Quatre. Upon having his information shown in lens, she hands it back. Turning to the fox-boy, she crosses her arms over her chest and glares expectantly at him. Sighing, Duo pulls off his shirt, and shows her a thick ring the size of a half dollar pierced solidly through the skin and tissue in the center of his collarbones. Taking a stone from her pocket, she places it on the back of the tag located on the ring, revealing the information on it. Looking at the unconscious boy, she clears her throat. Duo pulls up Wufei's left pant leg, revealing a similar ring going through the skin right above his ankle. Gathering the tags information, she drops the stone back into her pocket.

"So umm...Miss Ember? Can we go now?", ask Duo, while putting on his shirt on.

"When I am finished.", she snaps, giving Duo a hard look, before continuing. "Any idea why they attacked you?"

A shake of the head.

"You guys are clean. From the scent still around, it was self-defense. I'll be reporting this to the Amber King. Be careful, most likely, more will be back to finish the job. Let us know if you have any idea why they are after you"

"We're being hunted by damned blood suckers?!?!? What makes you say that?!", screams Duo, completely stunned at hearing there might be more attacks.

"They know the rules and they obey them. If not, death is the least of their worries. There has to be someone who wants you dead."

"Wonderful..."

"Thank you for your time, fox, panther, puppet master". Nodding to each, even to the sleeping Wufei, she turns and leaves without another word.

Turning to look at his friend Quatre murmurs, "Duo, you and Wufei better tell me whats going on as soon as we get back to your hotel, because I am confused"

"Same here, man. Same here..." Duo dryly replies.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thanks for reading I hope you like!!!!! please let me know what you think!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for reading!!!! I hope everyone likes!!!!!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Please my king...hear me out..." gurgles Zechs as blood oozes freely from his mouth.

"Why the hell should I?", hisses Heero, throwing Zechs across the room and into the far wall. As Zechs' body slams into the wall Heero is right there to shove his fist into the other's stomach.

Looking up through his bloodied bangs Zechs tries again to reason with his enraged king. "I swear, I didn't know that the council has their own 'Seerer', they are forbidden to have one. My mate is looking out for anything abnormal within his domain and will tell you if anything happens..."

"Why the hell didn't you search me out to tell me?!", screams Heero, wrapping his hands around the other's throat.

"Because we can not interfere with your search at all. Sally broke that rule."

Turning his head enough to glare at the newcomer, Heero hisses, "And THEY cut the rest of my time"

"That is why Sally was able to help you. And besides, their 'Seerer' had made their prediction one month ago, and a few days ago someone made a claim to have figured out the riddle. Zechs isn't strong enough to walk in the day, and his senses are not up to par, so he couldn't find you. I just found out this morning about them knowing who it is. Zechs was informed this evening by telepathy before you got here, and since you were already on your way, why hunt you out...my king"

Heero hisses, "So Treize, 'Amber King', are you only here to save your mate, or are you here to piss me off some more?"

The tall, elegant, ginger haired vampire stood his ground, keeping a concerned eye on his mate pinned to the far wall in defeat. "His wellbeing is my worry, but I am also here to tell you of our findings. We all know the council wants to enslave all races. To do that they need to have power over you. The only way for that is by controlling your mate and therefor defeating you."

Glaring, Heero interrupts. "Are you going to tell me who, and where he or they, are or NOT?!". Lost in rage, a sickening echo of a neck breaking sounds in the room. Looking in his hands at the sick angle of the blond man's neck and feeling the weight of his completely lax body, Heero tosses Zechs to Treize. "Tell me what I want to know. Now, Treize!"

"An odd two", Treize starts as he set his love down, sighing in relief upon feeling his mate's heart beat. Looking up, he continues, "That was the riddle of their 'Seerer'. They were looking at everything that was two in the human race, since only mortals can successfully change into vampires. But this is what I just found out. They recently put out a bounty for the immediate enslavement or death of all 'Weres' in America."

"'Were's' are seen as pets, nothing more. They think...a 'Were'?" Shock is evident in Heero's voice.

"I know! Think about it though, it makes perfect sense. They have TWO forms for one person. Unlike any other race, they feel natural in both forms. 'Shifters' can change freely from form to form to form, but its never natural nor free for them. Humans, the only thing that they have two of is their arguments of 'good vs evil'. And any other form of human doesn't have any certain number concerning with them."

"And what did you find amongst the 'Weres'...?" Heero inquires, raising an eyebrow.

Sighing, "Ember, one of my top hunters, found two 'Weres' and a 'Puppet master' after a fight with a group of vampires..."

"Puppet masters' are none of my concern", Heero snaps, impatient to know the details.

"But the two 'Weres' are. One is a panther and the other is a twin tailed fox. Don't you find the fox strange?"

Frozen, Heero takes this information in. /We found him?/ Recovering, Heero makes his demand. "Where is he now?"

"In Minnesota, home of ten thousand lakes"

/"In a state of great water'/ "Thank you for your help, Treize. Please tell Zechs I am sorry when he wakes and is fully healed". Turning, Heero makes his way to a mirror hanging on the wall.

"The 'Shadow lands' Heero? You have to appear human to all until time is up or you have your mate!"

"Are you going to stop me? The council has already broken the rules of interfering, and I can freely slay them for endangering and threatening my mate." Placing a hand on the surface of the mirror, Heero watches the water-like ripples, the refection going from that of the room's reflection to that of complete darkness. Smiling, Heero steps in through the mirror and into the 'shadow lands'

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Walking into his hotel room with a sleeping Wufei on his back, followed by Quatre, Duo sets Wufei on his bed. Standing up, Duo stretches his joints, made sore from the earlier fight. Stripping off the coat and cowboy hat that were hiding his fox features and tossing them on the floor, Duo calls out to Quatre. "Thanks for lending me one of your puppets hats, Quatre". Walking into bathroom, Duo calls out once again over his shoulder. "Taking a shower!!" With that, the door closes, and shortly after, water is running and cursing could be heard from the other side.

Smiling at Duo's antics, Quatre reaches into his sand-colored robe sleeve, and pulls out a puppet slip. Placing the slip on the lent hat, Quatre mumbles a chant and watches as the hat disappears. With a smile on his face, he places the slip back in its rightful place in his sleeve. Untying a small pouch around his waist, Quatre opens it to reveal a great deal of brightly colored string, pulling on a bright blue string with a suitcase on the other end.

Sitting down on the floor, after pulling off his robe and underclothes, Quatre rummages around in his suitcase to find a proper outfit to wander amongst the human population. Finding khaki dress pants and sea-blue dress shirt, Quatre slips into them. Placing his robe and clothes in his case, he closes it and ties the blue string around the handle. Leaning forward and whispering a few words, he taps the top of the suitcase once and watches as it shrinks. Placing the tiny suitcase inside his small pouch Quatre secures the pouch once again to his hip.

"Man I gotta say, your magic always seems so helpful, Q"

Looking up, Quatre smiles at Duo. Noticing Duo's fox ears and tails are gone and that he is dressed in nothing but a towel, Quatre watches as Duo finishes tying off his braid that is wrapped around his neck, hiding the ring from sight. "It comes in very handy, but it's very disciplined. Sorry, Duo, but you and Wufei can't be taught, you don't have the capability. It's because..."

"I know, I know. It's 'cause we are 'Weres', and don't have magic bone in our bodies" .Holding his hands up in surrender, Duo walks to his bag and pulls out an outfit for the rest of the night, grumbling about another loss of pants. "Aren't you forgetting something?", Duo asks as he dresses in black straight legged jeans with his blood- red sleeveless turtle neck.

"Huh? What am I forgetting?...OH MY GOD, WUFEI!!!". Bolting up from his spot on the floor, Quatre runs over to the bed where Wufei still asleep. Checking Wufei's wounds to see if they are fully healed, Quatre places his thumb right in the center of the Wufei's brow, chanting.

Slowly waking, and feeling one of the largest headaches he has ever had, Wufei grumbles. Turning over and burying his head into his pillow, he turns into a body, which stop his movements. Looking up at the object hindering him, his eyes lock onto bright blue eyes of the blond from earlier. "Qua...wha...? QUATRE?!?" Sputtering, Wufei jumps out of bed, headache forgotten, and points an accusing finger at the boy on the bed. "What are you doing here? I thought you where going to be gone for at least twenty more years!"

"Sorry about that Wufei, it's kind of a long story..."

"Hey guys I think we should all go somewhere to drink. And interrogate Quatre! ...I mean... there is a bar where we can all talk and see what happened to Q. It has a nice bar with pool tables and dart boards..." Pipes in Duo

"Duo, we just got back from being attacked, and now you want to go back out?!", yells Wufei, not wanting to go out so soon.

Standing, Quatre adds in, "I think it's good to get back out and talk about what is going on in our lives since we've last seen each other. I haven't seen how this area has changed. And besides, all of us need a breather"

"And if we are attacked again? Then what, Winner?"

"Come one, Wuffles. We need to get out! I kinda feel like I'm in prison with the current tension. We need fresh air. If not, we are going to continue to be at each others throats. We have things to figure out. And I highly doubt that a simple hotel building is really going to stop them if they want to attack us. They are VAMPIRES for gods sake."

"I agree Duo... Wufei, there is much to talk about, so why not have a drink as well?"

Sighing in knowing defeat, Wufei makes his way to the door, calling "I'm changing clothes, meet in ten outside my door"

With Wufei's exit, Duo and Quatre make preparations just in case they run into more fighting. Making sure that Quatre has all of his puppet slips and Duo has his blades and coat, the two make their way to Wufei's room. Meeting outside his door, the three make their way through the hotel and out to the bar.

After a two hour walk, they safely arrive at the bar 'West Fire'. Picking a high table close to the dart boards and pool tables, the three kept to light matters until a waitress came to take orders.

After the waitress leaves, the three start to talk about their travels.

"So, Q, why are you here so early? Did you get kicked out or something?" Inquires Duo

Leaning back in his chair, Quatre relaxes."No, nothing like that. I left. Well, let me see where to start... how about this! What do you guys know about the trip?"

"We know nothing, except that you suddenly screamed about having the 'opportunity of a lifetime', Winner."

"Yeah, one day we're all hanging out and next thing we know, you receive a messenger hawk, and than it's all 'I gotta go! Be back in like, fifty years'. So spill, Q. We wanna know!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Stepping out of a mirror in a men's restroom, Heero walks through some hallways and to a stairwell in the Hilton Building of the Mayo Clinic. Not waiting for the door to close behind him, Heero disappears. Reappearing at the top of a stairwell in the building, Heero steps out on to the roof. Walking to the ledge Heero closes his eyes and concentrates, and after a few seconds of throwing his senses, he find what he has been searching for /There! That soul pulses and calls to mine. I found him!/

Stepping onto the ledge, Heero is ready to jump down seventeen floors to the bottom, looking forward to taking his mate home with him. A hand on his ankle makes him growl. Looking down at his brother Heero glares. "What is it, Trowa? Are you NOW trying to interfere?"

"Just thinking. Are you just planing on storming in there, grabbing him, and taking off?"

"Yes. Now leave."

Sighing, Trowa holds out a single blood red rose. Handing the rose to Heero, he responds, "You need to woo him"

"I don't have time, thanks to the council", Heero snaps, crushing the rose in his hand.

"He will hate you forever".

"Our souls call to each other. He will not hate me!"

"They may call, but he will not love you IF you force him. Love is delicate, just like the rose you crushed. You will do the same to his heart and trust"

"Time is too short for romancing. It's not my top priority, brother!"

"Who here has already claimed a mate?"

Heero glares.

"I thought so. You are right, he is much safer in our home, but keep in mind too fast too soon may kill your chances with him. If he is a 'were' then he probably hates all vampires, so he will be confused at best when he sees you as a mate"

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Heero gives in to his brothers advice. "I'll get him my own rose, and I will win him in my OWN way"

Smiling, Trowa lets go and sends his wishes. "Good luck. Remember, he is more than likely to be scared, so have patience! That is one of your failings. Remember to be calm and understanding."

With a nod and a smile, Heero leaps off the building. Landing with the whisper of his soft-soled boots hitting the pavement, Heero disappears. Heading in the direction of his mate, he makes a quick stop for a rose.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wait, you mean to tell us that you went all the way to the middle of nowhere to teach 'puppet masters' more magic and improve puppeteer moves, and then out of nowhere you fall for a high vampire? He claims you as a mate, and now you are waiting for his brother to find his mate so that yours can turn you?!?! Are you crazy, Q?!?! Your abilities will slowly die once you're a vampire! I thought you knew that."

"I know, Duo. That is one of the reasons why I left early. My skills won't be helpful to me much longer, other than to keeping my age, and then once I am turned I will not age at all. My magic is only good right now, and I can be here for you guys right now when I'm at my peak."

"So, Q, that's it? How much longer till you leave us...?" Folding his arms on the table, Duo rests his head on them, sighing and looking very tired.

"Come on, Duo. I won't be gone forever! When his brother gets his mate, we will have a new friend in our group!"

"Winner, you know much we dislike the vampire kind... but, love is love. I just don't like it at all, but I will not stop you. You are like a brother to us, so, good luck. Just please, don't forget to stop by once in a while."

"Wufei, Duo! I'm not leaving for good! Stop acting like it's the end of our friendship!!"

"How long Q... until you become one of them?", Duo questions quietly.

"Duo..." sighing, Quatre tells them softly, "His brother has to have a mate within a year, or he'll have to wait another five hundred years. So any day for a year, but you could see me coming and going for the next five hundred years, 'cause of course I'll be wanting to see my love!"

"Fine, fine...I'm a big man like Wu, too. Good luck Quatre. I hope we see you at least once every twenty or thirty years."

"Guys, it's not a funeral! Come on guys!" Standing up Quatre runs a hand through his hair trying to think of something to lighten his friends mood... finding something, Quatre announces "Hey, I have an idea!! Let's bet at pool!"

"I'll pass, Winner. I don't play games" Answered Wufei, crossing his arms and giving Quatre a hard look.

Grinning at Wufei, Duo piped in "Unlike Wuffels, I don't have a bug colony stuck in my ass! Count me in! Name the game and terms"

"Standard game, first to sink all, wins! Umm... ohh, I know! If I win, then you guys will at least welcome my mate kindly." Smiling Quatre walked with Duo at his side over to one of the nearest pool tables.

"Man, you never beat me at this game, you're always lucky if you can sink half of yours by the time I'm done! But fine, if you win than I will be civilized with your lover boy. And by the way, your winning is about the same chances as my supposed mate walking right up to me, AND being a blood sucker. But ok, in all fair and sincereness, if I win than you buy me all my drinks until you're turned."

"...Duo? You really don't believe in a mate for you?" Quatre asks sadly.

Turning his head away from his friend, Duo looks out of the window "No one is out there for me, Q...no one...please understand..."

Placing his hands on his hips Quatre chirps in happily "Then if I can sink all the balls before you even have a chance to make a single move, then I promise, the next person through those doors after I win will be the one for you."

"You and your predictions. Your move, man". Shacking his head and sighing sadly, Duo takes a step to the side, letting Quatre break.

Watching Quatre line up, Duo prepares his poolstick for his turn. The sound of pool balls falling into the pockets freezes Duo. Sitting down to watch, he is amazed as one ball after the other drops down. A cold feeling settles in the pit of his stomach as he watches on.

Taking a deep breath, Quatre lines up his last shot. /Come on. Please let Duo have someone/. Releasing his breath, He takes his shot.

Watching in what feels like slow motion, Quatre's last ball sails into the top right pocket. Duo then turns to stare at the doors with dread, and, he admitted to himself, a little bit of anticipation as well.

Jumping up and down with joy, Quatre runs over to his long haired friend to give a hug. Reaching his friend, his smile fades away as he sees his friend looking deathly pale and shaking slightly as watches the door. With Wufei arriving at his side, Quatre turns to look at what has his friend so scared.

Standing just inside the doorway of the bar was the Vampire King himself, holding a single black rose and locking onto Duo's scared bright purple eyes with his intense cobalt blue gaze.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thanks for reading!!! sorry it took so long I went on vacation and didn't have a computer, the next chapter should be up hopefully soon! I hope you like!!! Please let me know what you think by e-mail or reviewing!!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for reading and for all the reviews!!! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Quatre...please tell me... you didn't use a summon spell on this guy..." Duo asks, voice quivering in fear.

"No, I didn't do anything! I didn't use anything!" Placing a hand on Duo's shoulder, Quatre tries to comfort his friend "Try to look at it this way, now we know for a fact there is someone out there for you."

"That is a not the thing to say right now, man." Eyes narrowing, Duo warns his friend. "There are a few things that I will do if he approaches me."

"If I have any idea what they could be, I can tell you right now, that all the above is going to get you and maybe some others killed. Wait a minute, you do know who he is, right?"

"Right now I don't care who he is, all I know is he is old and powerful, and add the fact that he's looking at me...man... I don't know how I am still standing here, I'm shaking so bad"

"I know. I don't remember ever seeing you scared like this." Giving Duo's shoulder a gentle squeeze, Quatre continues. "Why don't we see what he wants before you do anything hasty."

"Man, I wish I had your nerves right now..."

"Vampires aren't my natural enemy, so they don't have the same effect"

Seeing the vampire slowly make his way over, Duo starts growling in nervous warning.

Stepping in between the vampire and Duo, with hands curled into claws, Wufei hisses, "Back off vampire, you are not welcomed here.."

Breaking eye contact with the fox, Heero glares at the panther. "You do not concern me. Stand in my way and you will die"

Bracing himself to attack, Wufei is suddenly paralyzed by magic.

"Wufei! Please, let's at least try and see what is going on!" Stepping into view of Wufei, Quatre smiles and talks to the vampire "Do you mind if we go outside? We are starting to attract attention."

Taking a chance to look around the room, Duo quickly spots a few people staring. "...I agree, lets go." Stepping up to Quatre, and focusing on Heero. Duo waits for Quatre to take the paralysis spell off of Wufei.

"Wufei, remember, we are going to talk. No fighting. Right, Duo?"

"Huh? ...oh yeah... no fighting, but no promises."

Sighing, Quatre locks eyes with Wufei. "If you attack, we are all dead". Removing the spell from Wufei, Quatre makes his way with Duo to the doors.

Glaring daggers at the vampire's back, Wufei follows him to the doors .

Stepping outside, the four make their way to a park down the street and away from prying eyes and ears.

Moving forward, Quatre begins. "Heero, it has been awhile. How have you and Trowa been?"

"Fine. Quatre, I am here for the fox, so leave us alone." Stopping before him, Heero hands the rose to the very frozen Duo. "I am called Heero. Please, take this rose and come with me"

"You two know each other?" Looking at Quatre, Duo feels his fear turn into anger. "Why did you NOT tell us? Aren't we friends?!"

"It's not like that! He is my mates brother, that is how I know him!"

"Winner, you could of told us that this vampire friend of yours was going to trying to take Duo." Turning to face Heero, Wufei growls out, "If you want another pet, don't think you're getting him without a fight"

After sparing Wufei a glance, Heero turns his full attention to the fox. "If I wanted you as a pet I would have taken you already. I am here to take you as a mate. Do you accept?"

Glaring, Duo shouts, "Like hell! I have no idea who you are! And do you even know who I am?!?!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

As Wufei begins to make his way to Duo's side, Quatre's stops him with a touch to the arm. Looking over his shoulder at the blond, he hisses, "Why do you stop me? He needs our support!"

"Wufei, you forget he is older than me and you put together. I think he can handle himself"

"And if the vampire attacks?"

"He won't."

"How can you be so sure, Winner?"

"Trowa says he has been looking for a mate for as long as he can remember, so I doubt that Heero will do anything harmful now that he has found him."

"And you know this for a fact?"

"Wufei, we are different. As a 'were', you act on instincts first, than with your brains. As a puppet master, I am a human, so my instincts don't control me. I know he is your natural enemy, so you're in a fight or flight mode, just like Duo. But please, give Heero a chance. He has been alone and looking for Duo for thousands upon thousands of years"

Gritting his teeth, Wufei growls out, "Fine, but if he lays a hand on Duo..."

"I know, Wufei. Lets wait for them over there."With that said, Quatre starts directing Wufei over to a bench a few yards away on the other side of the park. Wufei starts to protest, and he quickly adds in, "You have sharp hearing. If Duo needs any help you will be able to hear him, and I will be able to sense if a battle is brewing."

Sighing, Wufei gives in and follows Quatre. "Fine, but I'll be the one to tear his head off if he harms Duo"

"And if Heero truly hurts Duo, I'll help you do it."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So what is it you really want blood breath, 'cause I'm not buying the whole mate thing."

"Please, time is far to short. What can I do to make you come with me quickly and willingly?" queried Heero, hardly able to believe that he was begging.

"Look, there is no way in hell I am coming with you. So you can go on your merry little way and attach yourself to some street whore's neck."

Taking a long steady deep breath, Heero calms himself. Repeating Trowa's advice in his mind, he calms the bubbling rage that was forming. "Please, we need to go now."

Reaching for Duo, the 'were' suddenly flashed in displaced air, in his place was a large two tailed fox.

Leaping, Duo latches himself onto Heero's out stretched arm with teeth and claws, and began growling.

Placing a hand on the upset fox's head, Heero slowly begins to pet Duo. Taking a deep breath to once again calm down from being attacked, Heero tries again. "Please, Duo. I do not wish you harm, but if you attack me, I cannot promise my reflexes will not. I only have so much patience. You are being hunted and I am going to protect you, so I need you to come with me now. I don't want to force you, but you have to come soon, like it or not."

Narrowing his eyes at Heero, Duo makes a muffled bark, and glares full force at Heero.

"If you think I can understand your speech in that form, you are mistaken. I have never been around a fox long enough."

Increasing pressure on the arm in his mouth, Duo lets out another bark, this time with venom.

Looking calmly into violet eyes, "I am not going to trespass in your mind, if that's what you're thinking." After a brief look of shock in the foxes eyes, Duo adjusts his grip on Heero's arm and closes his eyes in focus, which causes Heero to stop petting in curiosity.

Stretching his neck, Duo let out a long pained whimper as only his neck and throat muscles began to change.

Hearing a noise sounding of that between a yelp, bark and a suffering human scream, Heero realizes the fox spoke from its newly deformed throat.

Heero, trying to talk the fox in letting go and let his healing ability take effect, once again starts petting Duo's head. "I have never had much control over anger and right now, you are pushing it severely. Let go and we shall talk."

Letting up on his bite a little and digging his claws in more, Duo repeats himself a little clearer but the sound is just as pained. "Why would you care about the privacy of your pets?"

"You are not going to be my pet. I want to get to know your heart, not your mind."

"I hate everything you are. So why is it that you think I'll believe your sorry ass?"

Gently pulling Duo's jaw from his arm, he notices that Duo is drooling far more than normal for any animal, preventing himself from accidentally swallowing vampire blood. Holding Duo's jaw firmly in hand, Heero makes sure he has the fox's full attention. "If I wanted a stubborn fox as a pet, I wouldn't be trying to get you to go with me willingly. I would have taken you by force at the bar instead of playing games."

Removing his claws, Duo hops backwards, away from the vampire. Glaring, he rubs his muzzle on the ground cleaning the blood off him. Hearing the running of foot steps of his friends, Duo asks, "If I give you a true chance, to gain my trust and love, do you swear you will not harm my friends, nor me?"

Smiling Heero gives the fox his promise. "Your friends I will not harm, but neither shall I protect them. You, on the other hand, I will protect with my being."

With his friends arrival, Duo turns around barring his back to everyone. Sitting down and, with a flash of displaced air, Duo sat on the ground naked, once again in his complete human form. Gathering his lose hair, Duo stands and wraps his hair around his neck. "Heero, I give you a three."

Raising an eyebrow in question of Duo's comment, Heero looks approvingly at Duo's naked form with a smile.

"Duo! That's not fair! Heero is not a waiter!" shrilled Quatre looking up from his spot on the floor to make his comment before looking through his puppet slips once again.

"Winner, I'm surprised Duo is giving him a chance in the first place."

Looking at Duo, Heero inquired "What are these points for?"

"AH HA! Found them!" Singed Quatre from his spot on the floor, holding clothes out for Duo.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Heero looks at Duo for answers. "Well?"

Taking the offered clothes from his friend, Duo starts dressing and ignores the question thrown his way.

Sighing at Duo, Quatre begins to explain. "It's pretty simple, but we've only done it with waiters and waitresses before. It is like this; at the beginning of the meal we all have the standard amount of money for the tip. As the meal goes on, we either add more or remove from what we started with."

Looking at Duo, Heero asks, "So I have to reach five to make you come with me?"

Throwing the turtle-neck on, Duo starts to laugh, causing Heero to throw a look of confusion at him.

"What Duo means is, you are going to need ten points," pointed out Wufei with a grin.

"Then, shouldn't I start out with five?"

"Normally yes, but considering what you are ... be thankful he's giving you any." Wufei coolly added.

Giving Heero an apologetic look, Quatre apologizes, "Sorry about all of this, Heero"

"Q, you shouldn't be apologizing. Look, if you want me to come with you, you have to reach eight points, and I'll wear your black chain once you reach ten."

"Duo! You can not be serious!" yelled Wufei, completely shocked that Duo would do such a thing.

"Deal." Heero quickly agreed, glade to have a chance to win the foxes heart.

"Wufei, you need to calm down. This isn't the end of the world."

"How do you know, Winner? He is giving that, … that VAMPIRE a chance!"

Turning, the four start walking back to the bar.

Walking next to Heero, with Wufei and Quatre arguing amongst themselves, Duo starts introductions.

"Ok Heero, you already know Quatre, he is also known as Q. He's the puppet master of our little group and always is empathic to others. Wufei, also known as Wu, Wu-man, Wu-bear, and my personal favorite... Wuffles... feel free to make up a name for him, but he cries and rants about justice all the time."

"What about you?"

"Oh me? You need to find out, on your own."

"No hints?"

"None, blood breath," Duo sang out in a sing-song voice.

"What do I need to do to earn points?"

"I'll tell you when you earn them, and lose them, but not how to get them." Pausing a minute, Duo Quickly looks Heero over before adding in " Right now... I think I can be some what civilized with you"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thanks again for reading!!!!!! Please let me know what you think!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Arriving in the hotel lobby, the four make their way to the elevator. Looking at the silent vampire, Duo frowns. "Hey blood breath, where are you staying? I don't think this hotel is very vampire friendly."

Calmly ignoring the urge to strangle the fox due to the insult, Heero states, "I am old enough to walk outside during the day, though I do not care for it."

Looking carefully at Heero, he raises an eyebrow. "How old do you have to be?"

"There is no set age, it depends on strength of blood, and then age."

"Oh...and how old are you?"

A sigh, "Will you tell me how old you are if I tell you my age?"

"No. Should I?"

Stepping into the elevator with the others, Heero sighs again. "I wish to learn about you, and you are not giving me a chance."

Pushing the button for their floor, Duo crosses his arms over his chest and glares daggers at him. "Well, here is the thing, and remember it. I. Don't. Trust. You. When I start to give you personal information, then that is the first sign that I trust you."

"And telling you everything about me, and letting me wonder about you, is a good way to let me trust you?"

"Hey, you're the one that came to me, remember?"

"Yes. I have been looking for you for thousands of years, only to find a stubborn child."

"Child?!"

When the doors open, Duo sniffs disdainfully and walks quickly to his room.

"Sorry, Heero. He's not taking this well." Stepping out with Heero in front and Wufei next to him, Quatre frowns at Duo's back as he disappears into his room.

"Winner, I know that if I was suddenly told that my soul mate was a vampire, I would choose to die rather than submit to that hell."

"Wufei!"

Arriving at Duo's door, Heero knocks politely. Upon receiving no response, Heero frowns and readies to kick the door down. Seeing this, Quatre quickly intervenes. After placing a hand on Heeros shoulder, he then touches the door, whispers a small chant, and the door opens.

Filing into the room the four see Duo sitting on his bed brushing his hair. Glancing up, Duo glares at the intruders.

Quatre faces the man on the bed, and states chillingly, "Duo, why can't you just be nice to Heero? You have done nothing but glare and interrogate him, and you haven't given him a straight answer to anything he has asked you."

Standing, Duo hisses, "You wouldn't understand, Q. Never!"

"I could, and same with Heero if you would just give us a chance."

"No, Winner. You and Heero could never understand. Well, maybe Heero, given his _advanced __age_, and maybe depending if he wanted to be turned or not. Vampires are at the very top in all the fields that count for supernatural beings.'Weres' are treated as though they are nothing but dumb animals that don't know what shape they should stay. We steal, kill, and cheat to survive; we are considered lower than dirt by vampires."

"Wufei, how can you say that? 'Weres' are noble and friendly. Whoever says differently are morons!"

"Q, you are young. You don't know what our lives consists of. You only know that we move a lot, and that I steal."

"I may be young, but I know that whenever I have seen a 'were', they have been guardians. Protectors, if you will."

Barking out a laugh, Duo rubs his face. "Man, I can't believe this, I wish, man. I wish... and the ring that every 'were' has... have you seen them when you've see these 'weres' of yours?"

"Of course. Why? What does that have to do with anything?"

Stepping forward, Heero answers. "Quatre, the 'weres' are over-protective of their rings. If one has it bared for all to see, it means that they are tamed. If you must know, they have had their will stripped against their wishes. They are nothing more than pets, and their masters may do what they wish to them."

"But they where seen as protectors!" insisted Quatre.

"Thats because, Winner, as pets they were guardians, they will attack if their master is in danger. They fight to the death, rather if they want to or not."

Looking sadly at the floor,Quatre whispers "..Why?"

Coolly pointing a finger at Heero, Duo hisses, "That is why. Their kind makes the laws of the humans world and ours. They are the ones who give the ok to hunt, kill, and enslave the 'weres'."

Crossing his arms, Heero speaks his defense. "All races can be enslaved, except for the humans unless it fits the requirements. If you can defend yourself, then you will continue to be free. If not, then you serve them until they release you, or you kill them..." A cold feeling quickly washes over Heero as he remembers what Treize had said in regards to the new law the council has passed. Looking sharply at Duo, "We need to get going very soon or things will get very unpleasant for everyone."

"Why? I told you I will go when you earn eight points, no sooner"

"Please, there is a new law that was just recently passed, and it is very unpleasant for you and your 'were' friend"

"Why haven't we been told by the resident hunter? Unless it was passed last week, you would have to be on the council or have very high connections to know that"

Heero snorts in reply.

"Duo, Heero is king of the vampire race. The council answers to him, that is how he knows."

"Wha...? Q, how do you know that?"

"Umm...you see..."

Glancing at Quatre, Duo slowly looks Heero over, slowly the room begins to spin. Realizing that he had been cruel and threatening to the most powerful creature on earth, and he will now pay for what he has done, he falls onto the bed in a dead faint.

Looking at his unconscious friend, Quatre's eyes begin to water. "I didn't know...I always thought that you guys hid your rings to hide what you are..."

Glancing at Quatre, Wufei walks over to Duo, still sprawled across the bed. "Winner, we should continue this when Duo wakes up and his mood is improved."

"I thought he knew who Heero was. Duo's going to be pissed when he comes to." Yawning from the long day, Quatre looks out the window. He rubs his eyes as he tries to guess the time.

"It's around six in the morning." Walking to a chair, Heero sits and begins to remove his boots. Looking up, Heero raises an eyebrow. "Don't you have to sleep soon?"

Sitting on the bed, Wufei glares at the vampire. "If he woke up with no one but you here, I would never hear the end of it. That is if he didn't kill me first."

"Wufei, Duo would never kill you."

"Let's find out then, shall we? If you would please wake him, Winner..."

"I'm the one he will be mad at for waking him up," mumbles Quatre, pulling out a vial of smelling salts.

"...huh?" Waving away the salts, Duo looks around.

Smiling at the sleepy and confused looking fox, the blond happily informs his friend of their new plans. "We are all tired, and so Wufei and I are going to go to his room to sleep. We will come back later in the evening."

"WHAT!?" Duo rushes to the other side of the room looking at his friends with wide eyes. "Traitors! Why would you leave me alone, FOR THE ENTIRE MORNING, with HIM?!" Everyone looks at Heero, who sits and watches everything with a passive gaze.

Standing, Wufei walks to the door while glaring at the occupant across the room. "You, Duo, are far too violent to have anyone share a bed with."

Gulping loudly, Duo looks away while trying to think of what to do.

"I am sure that your mate will love your... rambunctiousness... in bed."

"Look, man! I know nothing about the black eye, I swear! ...And I don't know how you broke your nose...or split your lip..." Looking sheepishly at Wufei, Duo tries hopefully, "...you like to hit yourself when I sleep next to you...?"

A snort

"...maybe..."

"Duo, just stop trying to lie..."

"Not working?"

"Nope."

"Damn...hey Q! Hey, buddy ol' pal!"

Seeing he was the new target for the long-haired 'were', Quatre backs away nervously. "...Umm...you see... you ...look tired! Yeah! You look tired, Duo, and I snore and all... And so Heero will be able to keep you safe. And here's a bonus! Heero sleeps like the dead!"

"That's because I am." Heero comments dryly.

"But I don't wanna have a leech in the same room with me, let alone while I sleep!" Whining, Duo crosses his arms over his chest in a pout, annoyed to have his friends leave him behind.

"Duo, if anything happens, then scream. We all know you have a good set of lungs."

"And by than I'll be dead."

A snort

"Come on. Blood breath you need to leave. I don't want you here."

"I am not leaving you alone, so get use to it."

Glaring at the vampire, Duo hisses, "You may be king, but I am NOT your mate."

"Do you not feel pulled towards me?"

"Even if I did, I wouldn't follow it."

"Why?"

"How stupid are you?! I. Hate. You."

Looking at the two, Quatre smiles. Leaning towards Wufei, he whispers, "Now we can make our move. He's awake and we can claim he 'looked ok' when he asks tomorrow."

"Winner, I have never known you to be sneaky, but I am tired... Lets go."

Quickly, the two quit the room without another word.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Two hours after Quatre and Wufei left, Duo sat on the bed glaring at Heero, who sat calmly in the chair by the window.

"...Why won't you go away?!" Hisses Duo.

"You are my mate and I am going to protect you."

"You don't even know me!"

"You are not giving me a chance."

"Damn straight, man."

"..."

"..."

And thus Duo continues his glaring.

"You need to rest."

"I need you to mind your own fucking business, and get another room!" Duo's glare is ruined by a large yawn at the end.

"Please sleep."

"..." Thrown off by the 'please', Duo stands. Giving Heero a hard look, he walks into the bathroom. Stripping off his cloths, he begins the bathe and think.

Watching as the door to the bathroom closes shut, Heero sighs. This is much harder than what he had hoped for.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Stepping out of the bathroom clothed in what he wore earlier, Duo sees Heero standing by the door with his hand resting in the center.

Sniffing the air, Duo smells nothing but magic. Angry at the thought, that the vampire might be trying to keep him from ever leaving the room, Duo braces himself to attack.

Feeling the air suddenly tense, Heero turns his head to look at the enraged fox. "Ask before you assume."

Seeing the glowing blue eyes, Duo quickly averts his eyes to prevent being caught in a 'vampires gaze.' Looking at the hand on the door, Duo sees a glyph slowly form. Seeing similar patterns in the symbol, Duo inquires about it. "So, what is that for, blood breath? Q used something like that a little while back."

"He knows a weaker version. This will let me know if anyone on this floor has plans to enter this room, and it will also make this room invisible."

"No room is invisible. People would notice."

"Vampires are around all the time, fighting, talking. We dislike change, and so most still wear the same style of dress of their own time. But why do you almost never see them around?"

"Because they never come out during the day."

"We do...when we need to."

Frowning at this, Duo thinks, trying to remember seeing old fashion clothing. "...vampires are everywhere...so..."

"It's a spell."

"To make you guys invisible?"

"Yes, but we aren't see through. The spell makes it so you don't notice us at all. If you try to remember the area, we are not included."

"So it's just another mind fuck you guys come up with." Growls out Duo, showing his irritation.

"Yes. I put another one on the window already. Sleep. I will stay on the chair, and you can stay on the bed."

"Damn straight I'm sleeping on the bed, but you are NOT sleeping in HERE!"

Sighing, Heero began rubbing his temples to sooth his headache. "Fine. If you can force me out of the room, I'll will stay with your friends for the night."

Glaring, Duo knows that Heeros terms are impossible for him to do. With a huff, he walks past Heero and moves to his friends room. Pounding on the door until it opened, Duo looks down at Quatre. "I need four silver nails."

Looking strangely at his friend, Quatre begins to see why his friend wants them. "They won't do you any good."

"Something is better than nothing, Quatre. I want them now, please."

Turning, Quatre walks to his bag, reaching inside, he closes his eyes and feels around for the items. Smiling in success, he presents the requested items to his friend.

Snatching the nails from the offered hand, Duo curtly thanks his friend and walks swiftly to his room with the vampire waiting inside. Throwing open the door, Duo walks towards the bed. Placing one nail a foot away from each corner of the bed, Duo stands straight and turns to face the other occupant in the room with a smug smile on his face.

"This is my bed and you are NOT welcomed in it."

Raising an eyebrow at the proud looking fox, Heero states "...A barrier without magic...you do realize that I can get by that, don't you?"

"Oh yes, I know you can! But if you want me you're going to be in a hell of a lot of pain doing it!" Smiling with inhumane glee, Duo runs and turns off the light switch and leaps into bed.

With a sigh, Heero casts one last look at his mate before turning to the chair. Sitting down, he leans back and falls into a deep sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Slowly waking from his mouth watering from the smell of fear and blood, Heero slowly opens his eyes and looks around. From the clock on the end table he saw that it was only around nine in the morning. A sudden movement on the bed catches his attention.

On the bed was the source of his sudden hunger and cravings that woke him, his fox. The smell of fear that was coming from Duo was over- whelming. Walking as close as he could to the bed, Heero sees that the other was trapped inside his own nightmare.

Ignoring the hunger, Heero softly calls out. "..Duo...wake up..."

The dreaming 'were' begins to thrash about in bed.

Knowing the pain of being trapped inside a nightmare, Heero braces himself for pain. Placing a hand on an invisible wall where the nails lined up on the side of the bed, he pushes against it. Gritting his teeth from the mind-numbing pain, he slowly pushes his arm through, causing his flesh to burn and the wall to flash with sparks.

Slowly stepping through, with pain shooting through his limbs and the burning his flesh, Heero sits on the bed, consumed with the need to help. Placing a gentle hand on the foxes shoulder, Duo's eyes open wide but unseeing.

Lashing out, Duo begins punching and kicking at anything and everything.

Laying the thrashing Duo on his side, Heero presses himself up against his back and wraps his arms firmly around the fox. Hoping to keep him safe from his dream he begins to softly murmur words of comfort. After a few minutes of struggling, Duo falls back into a calm state. Pleased with the response, Heero falls back to sleep with his mate safely in his arms.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Slowly waking with the feeling of overwhelming peace and serenity, Duo tries to stretch only to find his arms trapped. Beginning to panic, Duo begins to struggle, only to have the arms tighten.

"You're ok." Heero assures, his voice scratchy from sleep.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing in MY bed?! And better yet, how did you get in without me waking up?!" Hisses Duo, holding tightly onto his anger.

"You were having a nightmare, and so I came through to keep you safe."

"..." Damn, only on nights he comes in contact with the undead does he have nightmares. The shock of hearing of the vampires deed, Duo loses steam. Trying desperately to keep his anger, Duo calms himself and concentrates on his body, looking for any healing that it may have done while asleep. Finding nothing like puncture marks or unnatural blood production, he sighs.Almost sobbing with joy of the secured feeling of being held by the vampire, he whispers "...one..."

"..." waiting for more to come, Heero keeps a firm hold. After finding nothing else will come he inquires, "One what? Is it a point? Are you taking or giving?"

Taking a deep breath, "I'm giving you one point, Heero. And now I will tell you one thing that you want to know."

"..."

"You did something that earned you a point. You can only ask one question"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Thank**s **for reading! Please let me know what you think by reviewing!


End file.
